gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons in The Lost and Damned
In The Lost and Damned, the first episode of Downloadable Content for Grand Theft Auto IV, six new weapons are introduced. While the existing weapons can be obtained from Terry's Gun Van, the underground gun shops, and the various spawn points throughout Liberty City, the new weapons can only either be bought from Terry or spawned at either safehouse after completing a certain number of Gang Wars. Melee Pool Cue This is used just like a Baseball Bat. It can be swung left and right, and can be used to block attacks. The player can obtain the cue stick by completing a game of pool. NOTE:This weapon is NOT obtainable during multiplayer. Thrown Weapons Pipe Bomb *Cost: $700 per unit *Carrying Capacity: 25 Units A crude homemade device that creates a large explosion. A pipe bomb behaves exactly like a grenade, as it can be cooked to shorten its detonation timer. It is especially effective when thrown into the midst of a large number of enemies or rolled under a vehicle. This weapon is slightly more effective than grenades, but they release smoke when thrown, which can give away their position. NOTE: If the player switches from one thrown weapon to another, the player loses all units of the previous weapon. Firearms Automatic 9mm (CZ-75) * Cost: $500 + $15 for each additional magazine * Magazine Size: 17 rounds * Carrying Capacity: 1,200 rounds With one pull of the trigger, this 17-round 9mm shoots constant rounds at a high rate of fire. Its speed makes it ideal for drive-bys if the player lacks an SMG. It is deadly accurate, but not very powerful. NOTE: If the player switches from any other handgun to the Auto-9, the player loses all extra rounds beyond 1,200. Sawn-off Shotgun * Cost: $600 + $5 for 2 shells * Magazine Size: 2 shells * Carrying Capacity: 160 shells This short-barreled shotgun features a deadly wide range, especially devastating at close range. It automatically reloads the two shells it fires. This weapon can be used from a motorcycle. Despite the absence of a pump-action mechanism on the Sawn-off Shotgun, the player still pumps the gun if blindfired while in cover. Sawn-off means it has very poor range (even at point-blank the pellets spread a small amount, where other shotties wouldn't) and accuracy, but much more damage per pellet than other shotguns. NOTE: If the player switches from the Sawn-off Shotgun to either the Pump Shotgun or Combat Shotgun, the player loses any extra shells beyond 80. Assault Shotgun (Armsel Protecta) * Cost: $3,500 + $25 for 8 shells * Magazine Size: 8 shells * Carrying Capacity: 250 shells Also referred to as a "streetsweeper", this shotgun is fully automatic, firing rounds constantly, and tearing through anything caught in its crosshairs, whether it be flesh or machine. The Assault Shotgun is based on the Protecta variant of the Striker as it features a charging handle and an automatic cartridge ejection system. The magazine of the real-life Striker has a 12-round capacity, yet the in-game version is limited to 8. NOTE: If the player switches from the Assault Shotgun to any other shotgun, the player loses any extra shells beyond the carrying capacity of the replacement weapon. Rocket/Grenade Launchers Grenade Launcher (Heckler and Koch HK69A1) * Cost: $7,000 + $700 for each additional grenade * Magazine Size: 1 grenade * Carrying Capacity: 20 grenades The grenade launcher fires 40 mm grenades with more accuracy, higher velocity and to greater distances than a person throwing a hand grenade. It only holds a single grenade, and so must be reloaded after each shot, but it is exceptionally effective. The player must arc their shots (aim higher than the target) when engaging targets at long-range to compensate for gravity. Grenades fired from the launcher detonate on a fuse and may be launched at and bounced off of walls and around corners to fire at tricky targets. Although the grenade launcher cannot be used effectively against aerial targets, the player can carry more rounds to use against ground targets. The grenade launcher is also available in The Ballad of Gay Tony, however the weapon has been modified; the fuse has been shortened and if the player gets a direct hit on a vehicle or person, the grenade explodes on impact. NOTE: If the player switches from one heavy weapon to another, the player loses all rounds for the previous weapon. See also *Weapons in GTA IV *Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Gallery Image:Wep_1.jpg|Johnny Klebitz tossing a Pipe Bomb. Image:Wep_2.jpg|Johnny with a Sawed-off Shotgun. Image:Wep_3.jpg|Johnny shooting a Sawed-off Shotgun while riding his Hexer. Image:Wep_5.jpg|Terry Thorpe delivering weapons to Johnny and the gang. Category:The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned